


Just Right

by thegrrrl2002



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-25
Updated: 2010-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John gets exactly what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Right

John yawns as he staggers down the corridor. It's late, and he considers just heading straight for his room to crash. But tired as he is, there's still an itch deep inside, a yearning for a warm body pressed against his. He cranes his neck down the hall to check and finds there's a light shining under Rodney's door, indicating that Rodney is still up, presumably working on some project or another. And could probably use a break.

John hesitates. He's tired, yes. Horny--

Yeah. Sort of. Not exactly energetic though. But John wants sex, hell, he wants Rodney and it's an intriguing thought--just laying back in bed, letting Rodney crawl all over him, doing whatever he damn well pleases.

He's activating the door control and in Rodney's room before he thinks it all the way through.

"Hey," Rodney says, distracted. He doesn't look up from the laptop.

"Hi, Rodney." And John suddenly realizes he has no idea what the etiquette is when it comes to wanting a blowjob and not really feeling up to doing anything much in return.

"Results from the simulation," Rodney explains, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Be a moment."

"Sure." John eyes at Rodney's bed. It's rumpled and inviting.

Rodney makes a disgusted noise and types furiously on the keyboard.

Very inviting.

John kicks off his shoes, slips his t-shirt off over his head and in a moment he's naked and stretched out on the bed. And thinking about Rodney's mouth.

Which is something he thinks about pretty often.

"Finished up with that report?" Rodney asks.

John rolls his eyes at the ceiling. "Yes, Rodney, I am." Seriously, does he look like he's working right now?

"Hey, do you think--oh." There's a scuffing sound as Rodney pushes his chair back, then he's standing at the foot of the bed, pointing at John. "You're all, you know. Without the clothes."

"Uh huh." John scratches his belly, tucks the pillow under his head and yawns contentedly. "You noticed."

"Yes I noticed. Tired?" Rodney asks, sounding a bit sad.

"It was a long day." John scratches his belly again, then slides his hand down and cradles his half-hard cock. "But no, not too."

Rodney's eyes follow John's hand. "Oh."

"You?" John asks.

"No, not too." Rodney steps closer to the bed and now he's taking in all of John, every inch of his naked body. The intensity of his gaze is almost tangible, like a physical touch and John somehow feels even more naked than when he first undressed.

"So maybe I should..." Rodney's voice trails off, and he sounds like he actually has no idea what he should do.

"Maybe you should take your clothes off," John suggests.

Rodney brightens. "Oh, right."

John grins as Rodney strip his clothes off. Usually he's right there helping and it's surprisingly fun to sit back and watch it happen--jacket, shirt, pants, socks, boxers--and see Rodney emerge naked and ruffled and very very pretty.

Not that John would ever admit to that last part.

Rodney tosses his discarded clothes aside and sits on the edge of the bed, clearly hesitant. "If you're too tired," he says.

John nudges Rodney's hip with his knee, impatient now. "If I were too tired I wouldn't be here."

Rodney nods and slides a hand along John's thigh. "So you wouldn't mind if I, um--"

"Rodney?" John says evenly, then waits for Rodney to look up and meet his eyes. "Stop being so damn polite."

"Polite?" Rodney scowls. "I am not polite."

"Are too." John tucks a hand behind his head and smirks. "Courteous," he adds, and delivers it like it's the biggest insult he could think of.

"Shut up." Still scowling, Rodney runs his hand up John's side and thumbs a nipple. "I am not."

John arches into Rodney's touch, his cock completely hard and happy and eager. "Are too."

"Oh," Rodney huffs. "I'll show you polite."

He reaches down to suck John's nipple, putting his teeth into it and John gasps and squirms and yes, this is it, this is it exactly.

"Respectful," John grinds out between clenched teeth.

Rodney straddles John, knees tucked firmly against John's hips. When John reaches up to pull Rodney down for a kiss, Rodney grabs his wrists and holds them against the mattress on either side of John's head.

"Take it back," Rodney insists.

"Nope." Surprised by Rodney's strength, John tries to tug his wrists free and when he can't and a shudder of delight runs through his body. "Make me."

Rodney nips John's neck, then sucks the skin just beneath his ear. John squirms, digs his heels into the mattress and tries to rub up against Rodney's big warm body but he can't, Rodney's too far above him, too busy nuzzling John's jaw and licking John's cheek.

"Rodney," John complains.

"Hmmm?" Rodney's lips slide over to John's mouth and finally, he's kissing John. Warm soft lips in a teasing, gentle kiss, deliberately sweet when John needs hard and messy. When Rodney pulls back John growls and reaches up to capture Rodney's mouth again and Rodney has the nerve to chuckle.

Then Rodney cups John's face and kisses him with an intensity that takes his breath away. Hands free now, John grabs Rodney by the waist and pulls Rodney down over him. Finally he can arch and rub and so much smooth skin, soft belly pressing against his, hard sleek cock and Rodney's dirty wet mouth and it's all wonderful and perfect and just what John wanted.

Then it's gone.

Rodney sits back on John's hips, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

John reaches up after him--kissing, they were kissing, damn it, but with a hand to his chest, Rodney shoves him back down. "Hey," John complains as his head hits the pillow.

"Oh what, was that impolite of me?" Rodney asks sweetly.

John pants, open-mouthed. And maybe a little awestruck. "Yes?" he says hopefully.

Rodney runs his hands over John's chest, then tweaks his nipples. John grunts, then tries reaching for Rodney again, just so Rodney can push his hands aside. "Busy here," Rodney says, as dismissive as when he's in the lab.

It's really wrong for John to be so turned on by this. Although, he kind of asked for it.

"I take it back." John says. "You're pretty damned rude."

Rodney puts his hands flat on John's chest and leans on him, holding John in place. His eyes are bright and blue and maybe even sparkling. "No kidding."

John gasps and Rodney kisses his open mouth, a wet lick of a kiss.

"Okay." John flops his arms down, then reaches out over his head because Rodney is stroking his chest again and it's just so good, the slow slide of hands over his skin, from his belly to his shoulders and back down again and oh, up his sides and over his arms, reaching up to his wrists. Rodney stretches out over him, cock dragging across John's belly and John loves it, especially the way Rodney is looking at him, focus and fierce, eyes dark. His mouth quirks as he takes a moment to watch John's chest rise and fall, then bends down to mouth John's nipples again.

"Please, Rodney," John says with a push of his hips. His cock is hot and aching and very neglected and Rodney's mouth is totally in the wrong place.

Rodney pulls back, dragging his hands down John's chest, scratching lightly with his fingernails and John shivers all over. "Please what?" Rodney asks brightly.

John opens his mouth to answer, but Rodney circles his belly button with a fingertip and John's stomach muscles twitch sharply. "Uh," is all he can manage.

Rodney pushes John's legs apart and kneels between them. John is finally free to draw his knees up and lift his hips and shove his ass against Rodney's thighs and it's embarrassingly needy but Rodney strokes his legs and kisses his knee and says, "God, this--you," and finally, finally touches John's cock, wrapping his hand around it and squeezing.

John closes his eyes and groans at the rush of pleasure, balls drawing up tight and it gets even better when Rodney hunkers down to suck him, warm wet mouth sliding over his cock. John flattens his palms against the wall and arches, moaning out loud as he loses himself the sensation. He loves Rodney's mouth, every single damn thing Rodney does with it, from sly grins to rapid-fire talking to dirty hot kisses and even dirtier hot sucking. He moans and writhes and moans some more and that makes Rodney give a happy little hum and hold his hips even tighter and that is just fantastic. So fantastic that John has to come right there and then, jerking and straining and pouring himself out into Rodney's mouth. Rodney just swallows it down and holds him and then licks and nuzzles and pets John's hips until John is limp and worn out and completely unable to move.

When he finally comes back to himself, John realizes Rodney is shifting around on the bed, panting and there's the whisper-soft sound of skin sliding over skin and--

"Oh," John says as warm fluid hits his stomach. He opens his eyes to see Rodney crouched over him, hand on his own cock and moaning as he comes all over John and John thinks this just might be the best thing they've ever done together.

"Oh god," Rodney pants, head hanging down. "Sorry, sorry, I just had to--"

"No no no it's good, hey, it's good," John assures him. Then grins. "But jeeze, kind of rude, you know?"

Rodney snorts with laughter, and is so flushed and happy and pleased with himself that John has to pull him down for a kiss.

This time Rodney lets him do it, settling over John's body with a sweet sigh and he lingers over John's mouth as if to make sure John is thoroughly kissed.

"Totally rude," John murmurs against Rodney's cheek, then hugs Rodney close and falls asleep in mid-kiss.


End file.
